Libre
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Anna solo deseaba poder salir de aquella casa y construir un hogar con Olaf. Y la única oportunidad que tenía era encontrar un trabajo, por suerte aquella heladería buscaba dependienta.


Este fic participa en el reto "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

**Disclaimer:** Nada de la serie OUAT me pertenece, todo es de la ABC.

* * *

><p><strong>LIBRE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Durante la maldición.<strong>

Anna se retiró el sudor de la frente y miró el cielo despejado que pendía sobre su cabeza. Vio a los pájaros surcarlo y los envidió. Deseaba su libertad y poder ir dónde quisiera.

Suspiró y tiró la basura en el contenedor, para después volver a casa. Aunque, en realidad, lo que más le apetecía era dar media vuelta y seguir caminando, calle abajo, sin volver la vista atrás. Pero no podía hacer eso. No aún.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y saltó el bulto tirado en el suelo que era su marido. A su lado, descansaba una botella de vodka vacía. La recogió y cerró las cortinas para que no le diera la luz en la cara. Cuando se despertaba siempre estaba de mal humor. Y no le apetecía tener que aguantarle en ese momento.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, con cuidado de tampoco despertar al pequeño que dormía.

Se desnudó para darse una ducha y, al pasar frente al espejo de su habitación, se fijó en las marcas moradas que poblaban su cuerpo. Se tocó una especialmente fea en el muslo. Hans se la había hecho después de que ella se negara a darle otra cerveza. Rápidamente, su mano voló, como siempre, al collar con forma de copo de nieve que colgaba de sobre su pecho. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Sentía que algo faltaba en su vida. Alguien importante para ella. Ni siquiera podía creer que esa fuera su vida, no podía creer que estuviera casada con semejante monstruo. De hecho, no recordaba haberlo hecho. De siempre habían estado ellos dos.

Hasta el año pasado, cuando decidió adoptar a Olaf.

Una sonrisa consigue abrirse paso a través de las lágrimas. Ese chiquillo era el motivo de su felicidad. Y también el motivo por el que no se separaba de Hans.

¿Cómo lo iba a mantener? Había intentando conseguir trabajo, pero el jefe de Hans, el Duque de Weselton, parecía estar en todas partes, impidiendo que lo consiguiera. Esa era la única forma en la que podían tenerla atada él. Y lo odiaba.

Pero en su mundo empezaba a florecer la esperanza. Había un sitio en el que podía conseguir trabajo. Cuando ayer vio el anuncio en el que se necesitaba dependienta estuvo a punto de saltar y bailar de la alegría. De hecho, así hizo.

Procuró cerrar el cuarto de Olaf antes de salir, para que Hans no pudiera entrar en él. Y emprendió su camino hacia la heladería dando saltitos. Estaba emocionada, casi podía sentir la libertad que conseguiría si le daban ese trabajo. Podía verse a ella y a Olaf viviendo en una casa para ellos solos, sin tener que estar atemorizados del temperamento de Hans. Un lugar donde Olaf pudiera sentirse humano y no un bicho raro por no poder salir al sol. Un hogar.

Cuando entró en el establecimiento, se sorprendió al ver que el dueño era más joven de lo que creía.

Esperó hasta que despachó a un par de críos para acercarse al mostrador.

—Vengo por el puesto de encargada —dijo señalando el cartel.

—¿Ha traído su currículum? —inquirió el chico mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Anna se sentía nerviosa. Había algo en su mirada que hacía que su corazón fuera más ligero.

Sentía los labios resecos, así que optó por asentir y buscó el dichoso papel en su bolso. En realidad poco había puesto en su currículum. Intuía que tenía estudios, aunque no lo recordaba.

Vació el bolso en el mostrador, maldiciendo al no poder encontrar el papel, y haciendo que muchas de las cosas rodaran por el suelo. Al fin lo encontró.

—Aquí está —soltó ella emocionada con una gran sonrisa y se lo entregó sin siquiera mirarlo. Él lo cogió y, tras echarle un vistazo, empezó a reír. Cada vez más y más alto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Anna dolida. Era una idiota por creer que poniendo sus estudios podría conseguir un trabajo. Seguro que era patética. Nadie tendría un currículum tan pobre.

El chico dio la vuelta a la hoja y Anna al fin la vio.

No era su currículum. Era un muñeco de nieve dibujado por Olaf.

—Mierda —maldijo Anna por lo bajo mientras sentía como se ponía colorada. No podía creer que no hubiera mirado el papel que cogía antes de salir corriendo de casa. Pero estaba tan emocionada por poder tener un trabajo que apenas pensó en cualquier otra cosa.

—Está contratada —dijo cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír. Normalmente hubiera echado a aquella chica y se hubiera enfadado porque alguien intentara tomarle el pelo. Pero no sabía por qué, aquellos ojos azules le tenían completamente paralizado. Y cuando la vio revolver las cosas en su bolso, tirando todas las demás, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sentía que ella era especial para él, de algún modo. Aunque pensara que era un idiota por pensar eso.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Anna incrédula. Él asintió y ella comenzó a saltar en el sitio. Segundos después se calmó, carraspeó y extendió la mano—. Mi nombre es Anna.

—Kristoff —dijo sonriendo. Estrechó su mano y un calor le invadió el estómago.

Un calor que le hizo pensar en trols que eran rocas.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
